The Riddle of the Rings
by Duel
Summary: What happens when the three sources of power, power stones, chaos emeralds, and rings are linked? And when evil has its eye on this power, what can stop what's next? Many original characters, along with your favorites, Sonic and co, join together in thi
1. Discovery...

The Riddle of the Rings

Welcome to the debut of my fanfic, The Riddle of the Rings! I have to say some stuff before I begin, but once I finish this, you can read your head off. Anyway, Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles, Eggman, Tails, and any other Sega character I use are © Sega. Duel, Star, Aaron, Solidorn, Neo Metal Sonic, and mainly anyone else I use that isn't © Sega is © me, other than Edge, Sariah, and Swift, who are © Edge, and I use with permission of Edge. Please do not use any of my or Edge's characters without our permission. And don't sue me, Sega, cuz I'm not making ANY money off this ^_^O.

With no further adieu, I present to you my fanfiction, The Riddle of the Rings! Enjoy!

The Riddle of the Rings

Chapter 1

__

Discovery…

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No I didn't."

"Sure. I said that, inscribed here, is a picture of the chaos emeralds, a power stone, and one ring. Below it says, loosely translated, _Solve the Riddle and unlock the key to lock all into one. Then, all will exist in black or white._"

"…what?"

****

One day earlier.

The sun rose to the sound of heavy breathing and a blade slicing the air. Some nonexistent opponent taunted the blade wielder, dodging the chaotic streaks of lightning and blue. The attacker, a teal figure with blazing golden eyes, decided to change strategies. After yet another dodged swipe, he kicked at his opponent's feet, tripping him forward, and thrust his sword forcefully at the chest of his foe.

The imaginary being somehow managed to flip over his thrust, landing a few feet behind him. An agile opponent. Golden eyes glinted, a mouth curved up in a smirk. The blue blade began to glow faintly. Electricity flickered around the sword as the glow progressed into a shining light.

__

Swish swish…

The shining blade sliced twice through the air, forming a neat X. As the air cut through his chest, the agile opponent crumbled to the ground, disappearing from the teal figure's imagination. Twenty feet behind the disappearing foe, two gashes opened on a tree in the X shape that had ripped through the imaginary opponent. The teal figure sheathed his sword, and began to walk out of his training area.

Duel Sentinel smiled. There was something about using his Friction Wind that almost made the past night's insomnia worth it. He felt invigorated by the night's training, and even knowing how exhausted he'd be that night couldn't bring him down. He drunk in the morning air, letting it fill him with energy. He loved this peace, life to the fullest, with no cares or worries. He closed his eyes and sighed. He stepped out into the sunlight.

As the bright sun of Windy Valley enveloped him, his features became visible. Duel was a teal colored hedgehog with a wide grin on his face, standing in a confident and yet relaxed position on the ledge opening. His trademark golden eyes glinted in the morning sunlight, and his spines hung down behind him, normal size, but fell downwards more than your average hedgehog's spikes. They blew in the breeze peacefully, swaying in an intricate dance. He wore a belt around his waist, a simple leather strap with a buckle, attached to his sword sheath, which held his magical blade, Tempest. The blue blade was forged from the Chaos Emerald of Windy Valley, and only given to the guardian of this gusty zone. Electricity flickered around it even while in its sheath, teasing the surrounding air. His white shoes had light blue wave-like patterns symbolizing the wind, and a buckle on top.

He was a warrior, a fitting title for a guardian, and loved training on his own. He could be both talkative and intrapersonal, sometimes spending hours in a secret place of his own training. But then again, sometimes he drove others mad babbling incessantly about stuff. Duel sometimes was known for worrying and beating himself up mentally, but his rock-hard determination to do what he set out to do made up for it. He was dead serious in times of battle, and though he had a lack of common sense most of the time, he was quite intelligent.

Duel jumped down from the ledge and landed on the metal highways below. He had no idea how they had been constructed, but didn't really care. There was a lot about this place's history that he didn't know. There was a lot about his own history that he didn't know. Just thinking that brought back bad memories. Duel tried to stop the memories before they started, shaking his head. But here they came.

Flashes of light in the darkness, his father, Raven, screaming in agony. Being huddled into his mother's frightened body, her screams of fright. And then, it all ended, and he woke up the next morning, lost and afraid, with no trace of his parents. Only he and his brother, Edge, a nine and ten year old, having to survive on their own. There was no one else in the zone.

Duel was awakened from his horrible nightmare by little fists punching him lightly in the back and a little voice laughing. He turned around, and smiled at the young hedgehog behind him. Star, his little brother, was doing what he did best: punching Duel lightly and laughing. Blonde hair hung over his innocent blue eyes, short light green spines went back behind him. He wore oversized gloves and pants, ones that he wouldn't grow into until he was at least Duel's age of 16. He had been born on that fateful day that had just recapped in Duel's mind, and he and Edge had raised him, and still were, almost like parents to him at the age of 7.

"Couldn't sleep again, could ya?" A voice said behind Duel.

Duel turned to face Edge. "Nope." He shrugged. "Got in a good night's training, though."

Edge just grinned his big grin. Though he was a year older than Duel, they were as close as twins were. He sat on the ledge of one of the many little floating islands, grinning at Duel, a grin you didn't see often from him in the morning. His brown eyes were lively with energy, also unusual for him in the morning. He was not usually a morning person. His black spikes stuck straight back behind him, and even a little upward, as if he was always using gel, which he never touched, or so he claimed. He wore a leather strap across his chest and leather gloves, with blue shoes. His large battleaxe, Goliath Thunder, also a Chaos Emerald-forged guardian blade, lay beside him in the grass.

Both Duel and Edge were guardians of Windy Valley, and both equally skilled warriors in battle. They often sparred, and were best friends as well as brothers. They were also practically opposites in many ways. Edge was an optimist, always joking, and most of the time needed to be with someone to keep himself busy. Training wasn't exactly his top priority, as for what his top priority was, we'll get to that soon. He would sometimes even crack jokes in battle, gleefully defeating his enemies, avoiding killing them. He was the common sense of the lot, and also stubborn, one of his few shared features with Duel. But as they say, opposites attract, so Duel and Edge got along fine, unless Duel got into one of his babbling marathons again.

Duel wondered why Edge was so cheery, but then saw why. Edge's top priority came walking from behind him, and explained the grin easily. Sariah, the fox Edge has had his eyes on for months, with a smirk and an internal grin you could see in her eyes, has obviously been a victim of Edge's flirting. Duel had no question as to why Edge had had his eyes on her for so long, though. Sariah was one foxy fox, her luscious curves making for a drop-you-dead-in-an-instant body, enough to, at first, transform Edge into a raving, drooling, hyperactive, and, well, blushing beast. He still hadn't lost his blush, as it appeared, as Sariah sat next to him in her sexy vest.

Of course, Edge wasn't only after her for her sex appeal. She was a very nice girl, smart and independent. And Duel wasn't that sure that she didn't have as much of a crush on Edge as he did her.

"Heya, Duel!" She said cheerfully. From Duel's experience, she wasn't usually this cheery in the morning either. "Hi, Star!"

"Hello." Star said in his little adorable voice. He looked at Edge for a second, thoughtfully, and opened his mouth curiously. "'dge, why's your face so red?"

Edge just gritted his teeth as his face got redder. Sariah giggled, and Duel tried to stop himself from laughing uproariously. Duel grinned, and whispered in Star's ear, and they walked towards their hut for breakfast.

****

The sound of voices laughing and feet dangling surrounded the pedestal for Windy Valley's chaos emerald. Edge and Sariah were having the time of their lives, just talking, but doing so much more at the same time. Though both were spending the entire time worrying in their mind whether they were making fools of themselves, and whether their feeling was mutual, not even that could destroy the moment. Talking can sometimes be the best link between two people, the most shining memory. And a memory was being forged that both would treasure for a long while.

Edge laughed at himself, carelessly, freely, like the birds in the sky above. They had been playing footsie over the cliff, and Edge had made another of his "unintended" puns, making Sariah laugh. Edge just laughed because, well, laughing was contagious at this moment.

_At least SOMEONE likes my jokes…_Edge thought to himself. Sariah, while they were laughing, had put her soft hand on Edge's shoulder, and as Edge realized this, he tightened up, trying to "stay cool." The feeling of her hand on his shoulder, it was so wonde--this was no time to get poetic. He had to STAY COOL, not freak out because the girl he liked insanely might like him too.

In his distraction, Edge's little game of footsie went awry, as he banged his heel into the cliff face. It took a second for the pain to register in his head, and then he got up, trying to suppress his un-manly yelps of agony. Grabbing his foot, he made quite a show, being incredible entertainment for Sariah, who was laughing at Edge's predicament quite joyously. Edge, still grabbing his foot, lost his balance and toppled onto the side of the little platform holding the blue chaos emerald of Windy Valley. The sound of cracking rock was heard as Sariah's laughter turned into utter silence. Edge got up, rubbing his sore butt, and turned around to look at the damage. His face froze as his jaw went slack.

The rock he had broken had been covering something of importance beyond his current comprehension. Something that might change his life forever. So Edge went straight to action.

He grabbed his sore heel and started howling again.

****

"Mmmm!!! Gotta love this bagel!" Duel said happily as he chomped down on the crispy, cream cheese covered breakfast item. Duel was not the best of cooks, but he loved food. All he could make was a bagel, a sandwich with too much mayonnaise, and overcooked pasta, in fact. Luckily, those were some of his favorite meals. Star, on the other hand, felt otherwise. He looked at the bagel in front of him in disgust.

"Uhh…I don' think I want this anymore…" Star said. Duel looked up from stuffing his face for an instant.

"Whaddya dalkin' aboot? Do 'aid dat doo wanded it!" Duel managed to say between bites, with food stuffed in his mouth. He'd never been tops on table manners, as Star had never been tops on flexibility with eating. Duel knew this, sighed, and made a great sacrifice on his part, eating Star's bagel for him quickly.

"Guy?" Star had developed this nickname for Duel, and now talked as if Duel was "Guy's" nickname instead of the other way around.

"Wat?" Duel said, the last bite of Star's bagel still in his mouth.

"Umm…I was wondering if, well, you and I could fight like you and Edge do?"

Duel looked up, having finished his meal, eyes wide open. His surprised face curled into a chuckling, happy face.

"Star, I couldn't! I might hurt you if I sparred with you!"

Star just looked down, utterly disappointed. His lower lip began to tremble precariously. Duel's grin disappeared, as he realized that this wasn't Star pouting, he was very truly disappointed. Star had gotten out of the pouting-to-get-what-he-wanted phase a long time ago anyway, when he'd discovered that it didn't work on Duel or Edge anymore. Duel sighed, he couldn't let the little guy down like this…

"Fine…I'll have to be careful with ya, though."

Star's face lit up like a spotlight. He grinned the widest grin Duel had seen since the last time he'd let him have ice cream, which was yesterday.

"YAY!! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Star leapt up into Duel's arms.

"Oof! You're heavier every day, kid!" Duel set Star down and walked out of the hut, gesturing to Star to follow. Star ran after him happily, laughing at his luck. Duel and Star ran across the metal roads that twisted through the breeze to come to a large, open area of grass. Duel slowed to a walk and stopped at the entrance. Star came running past, laughing, to the other side of the field and skidded to a stop. The breeze and sun were perfect, not too hot, not too cold, and the clouds were gone from the clear, open sky. The blue stretched from horizon to horizon, in an endless span of mightiness. Lost in his thoughts, Duel barely heard Star call.

"Can we start now?" Star cried eagerly. Duel simply nodded. Star broke into a sprint at Duel, hands in perfect fighting position. As he came to Duel, he leaped up and kicked at Duel's face. Duel, completely unprepared for Star's skill, barely managed to dodge it. He decided to take a risk, and threw a punch at Star's face. Star caught Duel's fist in his little hand, and tried a punch of his own. Duel caught Star's fist, and with a smirk, broke apart from Star and both began in a fast flurry of punches and kicks, neither hitting the other. Duel began to find it challenging to keep up with Star's speed, and realized that he hadn't hit Star yet. _He must've learned much more from watching Edge and I spar than I'd thought._ Duel thought to himself.

Finally, Duel landed a kick on Star's face that made him stumble backwards, but to Duel's surprise, did not make him fall. Star wiped off the small trail of blood from his lip, and grimaced, something Duel hadn't ever seen him do. For some reason, it was a scary thing to Duel. Duel flipped backwards several times, landing in a fighting stance. He had put at least twenty-five feet between him and Star. Star, that frightening grimace never leaving his face, began to run at Duel, closing the gap between them.

_20 feet…_

15 feet…Duel began to notice something that he sensed that wasn't usually there.

__

10 feet…He saw a faint blue glow around Star form.

_5 feet…_As the glow brightened, Duel staggered, realizing what it was that he sensed.

_0 feet…_Duel felt a little fist hit him in the face like a brick hurled at him at over one hundred miles per hour, and went flying through a tree behind him.

Star gasped, the blue aura disappearing as he ran towards the limp figure of Duel, apologizing the whole way. He jumped over the fallen tree and ran more to Duel, inches away from the edge of the area. He kneeled down and shook Duel, who half-opened one eye.

"GUY! Are you 'kay? I'm so sorry!" Star cried apologetically.

All Duel could manage to mutter before the world shut off in his head was, 

"Wha…how…?"

****

As the shadows of the clouds rolled under his feet, and his still-aching heel, Edge peered at the inscriptions he had uncovered on accident. They were odd, not outstandingly strange, but in a language he wasn't sure existed anymore. But they had a very distinctive similarity to English letters and words, so he thought he could figure them out. But there was something that added to his confidence within, something that he couldn't pinpoint. The language was familiar, in the way that something you have very little, blurred memories of can be familiar. Something stuck in the back of his head said in a quiet, high-pitched voice, _I know this!_

Sariah, on the other hand, could not make any sense of it at all.

"What's all this gibberish? Makes no sense to me!"

Edge looked scholarly for a second, a very rare thing for Edge to look. But it was interrupted by a simple word.

"Umm…"

"You don't know, do ya?"

"Actually, I think I have an idea." The scholarliness half-heartedly returned to his face. He pointed to the symbols above what were the words. "I can already see what these are. In the middle is a power stone, those are rare, mysterious things. I doubt anyone really has half an idea of their power. Around that is a ring, you see those all the time here, and in all zones like ours. I've been told that they have a way of harnessing the power of the Chaos Emeralds, into a more portable, more easily made space. And the outside circle…" He drew a circle with his finger. "Are the seven Chaos Emeralds. We've got one of 'em right here, but most of the others are more scattered. Only emeralds I know of with a more mysterious history are the Master Emerald and Ice Cap's emerald. From what I've heard, Ice Cap has quite the history surrounding its Chaos Emerald, but so does Windy Valley."

"Oh…" Sariah said in a voice that told Edge she was trying to understand, but giving it a few seconds to sort itself out in her brain. So Edge paused for her to do just that, and he saw when her distant stare into the emerald disappeared that he should continue.

"So I think that these words down here have to do with these three, so it's probably somewhat important. Anything having to do with these things usually is. I gotta go tell Duel about this before I try to translate anything else."

With a sigh, Edge started walking the path back to the hut, saying a quick goodbye to Sariah. She had never had much experience with Chaos Emeralds and the like other than knowing they were around, so it was hard to explain to her that this was important, since Windy Valley's Chaos Emerald seemed to her nothing but a fancy decoration everyone made a fuss about. Edge had had enough experience to know better, but he didn't blame Sariah for it. Edge personally wished he didn't have to not think of it as a fancy decoration, remembering the struggles that had led him to this knowledge.

Something told him in his gut that he'd have another of those struggles. Edge shook his head, and tried to convince himself that he was being paranoid to the rhythm of his feet against the metal. But deeper in his gut, he knew that his gut was rarely wrong.

****

The soft snow fluttered down from the air, each flake like a dove in the clear sky. But they shied away from the spot they were usually drawn to, the gleaming green gem on a small altar. This was known to sentient beings as a Chaos Emerald, but to the snowflakes it was just somewhere they liked falling on. But now there was something blazing, something too hot to be described on the outside, but ice cold on the inside, too close to the spot that they liked to land. They would disintegrate on impact if they neared the blazing being, whose green face had curled up into a smirk. He chuckled to himself, and raised his glowing hand, pointing out a finger right below the shining Chaos Emerald. A slate of rock on the side of the platform seeped green light from its cracks, and exploded, rock shards going everywhere. Some of the rock shards flew into the character, but were incinerated as if they were snowflakes. And as he looked at the engravings behind the slate, oblivious to the flying debris, he let himself laugh out loud, in a voice similar to the sound of nails scratching a blackboard.

He had found what he wanted. He knew what he had wanted to know. And his attacker falling towards him, yelling a battle cry, was too late. This attacker, the boiling figure noticed, was a bat who had spent his life near the shining emerald. He was of a light blue color, with large green snow boots, his face only showing rage as he raised the colossal ice pick he wielded above his head. He was still ten feet above the green being, who was still laughing. The green figure raised his other hand, palm up, and the bat stopped his fall inches away from his hand, frozen like the home he lived in.

"Aaron the Bat. Self-appointed Guardian of Ice Cap. Do you know why I'm not going to kill you right now?"

Aaron grunted from the pain of being so close to the hot hand, and spat in the speaker's face.

"Don't worry, I haven't done anything to your precious emerald, just uncovered some ancient history. I've always enjoyed history." The green figure grinned wider. "Anyway, back to business. I'm not going to kill you because I wouldn't want anything to happen to my little emerald over there, and I think you do your job in guarding it. Guard it well, Guardian, I'll come and take it off of your hands after I study a bit more history. The past can be _sooo_ interesting." The figure's grin curled from one nonexistant ear to the other, his shining green teeth making Aaron squint, as fire built in between the hand and the bat. Aaron's eyes opened wide as he realized what was happening, as the fireball grew, and launched him into the distance, as the grinning figure whispered quietly,

"_Thanks for the history lesson._"

The snow was glad to find its way back to the emerald, as an injured bat stumbled in the same direction, coughing, and collapsing onto the bright gem.

****

"What the hey?" Edge ran up to the unconscious body of Duel, utterly shocked. Star kneeled next to him, tears in his eyes.

"Star, what happened?"

"I-I, I di-didn't m-mean to…d-do anything!" Edge heard a quiet sob as Star tried to stop the tears flowing down his cheeks. "I-I just w-wanted to…well…f-fight like you and G-guy do! And now Guy's HURT!" Star stopped resisting and bawled his eyes out. "I'M SO SORRY!!!!"

Edge leaned over to comfort the little guy, who was both terrified of Duel being hurt and getting in serious trouble. He hugged him and patted his back, whispering reassuringly,

"Everything's ok, Star. You're not in trouble. Everything's ok." Duel's right eye opened half the way, and though Edge wasn't sure whether he was conscious or just doing that in his sleep, which, as Edge had learned over the years, was one of the least strange things he did in his sleep, he said, "Look, Star! He's waking up!"

A weak voice muttered, "Anyone…get…the number on…that bus?" Duel's mouth shakily formed an excuse for a grin.

"You're OK!!!" Star said joyfully, jumping on top of Duel and squeezing him much harder than was in Duel's comfort zone at the moment. Duel wheezed as his eyes popped open from Star's squeeze. Edge chuckled, and pulled Star off of Duel.

"Yeah, I think. That's…" Duel stopped trying to get up and plopped back to the ground again in surrender. "One HECK of a wallop you carry there, Star!"

Star grinned at the compliment, not realizing that Duel had truly understated the point. Edge chuckled again, and outstretched his hand to Duel, offering him a hand up. Duel accepted, and stood up, his legs like teal Jell-O. He grinned another shaky grin, and stretched, trying to get back into a functioning state. Star started bouncing around him, he couldn't believe his luck, not getting in trouble AND Duel not being hurt! As he bounced happily, he pondered something over, and turned to ask Duel.

"Can we fight again?"

Duel did a double take at this, and then tried to smile. "Sure, but some other time. I'm too tired now."

This just caused Star to bounce around faster, laughing. Edge laughed "with" the boy, and turned to him, squatting down.

"Hey, Star, can you go back to the hut for a while? I need to show Duel something."

Star was too happy to ponder tagging along. "Sure!" He said cheerfully, and proceeded to bounce his way to the hut they called home. Edge and Duel quickly made their ways out of sight. Once they were sure Star wasn't following them, Edge asked the question.

"So what REALLY happened?"

Duel sighed. "I…don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, Star was desperate to spar with me, so I let him…it turns out he's a much better fighter than I'd expected. But that wasn't what drove me through that tree."

"Then what did?"

"This is the confusing part. I punched him, and his whole expression changed, from joyful, to determined and even…" Duel paused for an aching moment. "Angry. There was this grimace on his face, and I flipped back to put some distance between us, hoping he'd cool off before attacking me. No such luck, as he charged at me, and I felt this incredible energy coming from him! It was unbelievable, he was about as powerful as our Super forms! And he began to glow blue, and before I knew it, his fist collided with my face harder than I've ever been hit, as his power peaked. I don't think he remembers what happened to him, but I think he's got a power that punch was only a taste of inside."

Edge paused for a second. "You're exaggerating, still dazed from blacking out. Once I show you this, you oughta go to bed. You need rest."

Duel sighed, and decided not to protest, knowing Edge would stick to his opinion. He knew comparing Star to their Super forms was a seemingly impossible thing to happen, so Edge would have to feel it for himself. He would eventually, until then, Duel would have to work with Star on his own to unlock this. But he agreed with Edge that he needed rest. He felt like a truck ran over him, and though what had happened to him could be compared to that, that was a regular feeling for the night after insomnia.

Duel and Edge turned the last corner, coming to the pedestal of the Chaos Emerald. Edge jogged up and ran to the other side, squatting in front of it. Duel walked over there--he didn't think he could manage to run right now—and turned around the side to see what Edge was so fascinated in.

"Well, what do you make of it?" Edge said excitedly.

"Old engravings, most likely saying something that will supposedly change our lives. Yay." Duel said in a voice that communicated that he was obviously NOT in the mood for this.

Edge narrowed his eyes at him, then cheered up. "I'd forgotten how much of a zombie you are when you're tired." He said, grinning.

Duel would have whacked Edge over the head, but didn't have the energy. "I'm sorry, you're right. I need sleep, I'll look at whatever-it-is tomorrow."

As Edge sat down, obviously intending to spend a while working on translating the engravings, Duel made his way slowly back home. When he got there, even with the afternoon sun shining and the sounds of Star having another one of his imaginary adventures ringing through the hut, Duel was asleep, literally, before his head hit the pillow.

Edge worked hard, making no immediate progress, but intending to stay at the altar until he had figured out the engravings. As the sun set and he had only figured out one letter, he stubbornly sat, ignoring his heel's dull pain, and worked off the blue light given off by the Chaos Emerald. His history lesson would take longer, much longer, but change his life just as dramatically.

--------

Don't worry, people, you'll see Sonic, Tails, and company next chapter, and I won't leave you hanging on what Edge will find…for long. ^_^ Join me in Chapter 2, _Changes_, as Sonic finds a new ally in an old enemy, but will it be enough to face what's ahead?


	2. Changes...

rotrii

By the way, though this is based off of the Archie Sonic Universe, I also have some SegaSonic in there. Just the occasional touches of it though, like the fact that there is a Station Square (that'll come in Chapter 3) and that Knuckles isn't all green and stuff right now. And, of course, the existence of Windy Valley. With that said, I present to you, chapter 2! 

----

Chapter 2

__

Changes…

The golden circle glistened in the pale light let in by the half-closed shades of the hut. It was on a simple, wooden placard with simple words inscribed on a metal plate:

OVER

ONE BILLION

SERVED

These words brought back memories in a flood to the observer, but the actual ring itself brought back even more. He had seen that ring do incredible things, things that he wasn't sure anyone would ever believe. It had sent him through the journey of his life, mentally and physically. He wasn't sure if he believed it himself. And it had set him to thinking.

And for this certain blue hedgehog, thinking was a hard thing to keep at. But this boring day had made him return to this hut, with nothing else to do. It was a normal day, boring, a standstill between he who Sonic loathingly dubbed the "Eggman" and the kingdom of Knothole. Now that he couldn't leave Knothole without sneaking out, and there was nothing to sneak out for, he had to resort to trying his patience at thinking. And once Sonic had gotten thinking, for some reason, he couldn't stop.

He glanced at the ring again. Memories flickered through his head, some fast, some slow. _The old Robotnik chasing him…that wacky ball of his whacked him, so he ran to get some more rings…and when he grabbed one, everything changed. His surroundings warped, changed ultimately. He almost felt his hand grasping the ring for dear life as he sped through a new zone. Then he saw him. The first Ancient Walker, a pterodactyl-like creature with a mask. Then things began to speed up, flashes of memories. The ring burning into the ground. That Ancient Walker's voice rang through Sonic's head, booming, saying, "What does this circle mean to you?" Then everything was unclear again, he was thrown up in the sky by the ring, and landed in a green sea. One of Chaos Emeralds. His ring had acted as an inner tube, and as he realized what the sea was made of, the voice hit his head. The second Ancient Walker. Things zoomed through his head again, as the second Ancient Walker put a Chaos Emerald ring on his finger. Then everything went back into normal speed, as he pondered over whether this meant the rings were linked somehow with the Chaos Emeralds. What happened next would never leave his mind, the clearest memory of all. He felt the voice boom through his body, giving him a riddle._

"THE MORTAL WISHES TO TRY "THE RIDDLE OF THE RINGS"! HE HATH EARNED THIS CHANCE!

LISTEN WELL: 'Forever closed yet opens wide to let the other come inside…One is broken yet will be stronger as the span grows ever longer!'"

He pondered the Riddle, and came up with an answer. The rings link together to make a chain! As he declared his answer, a chain of rings burst out of the green sea into the sky, surrounding him. It got too close, and dragged him into the Chaos Emeralds, as he begged the Ancient Walker to help him. But even as he struggled, he thought there must be something missing from the Riddle, for it still hadn't answered his question: How are the Chaos Emeralds and rings linked?

But he had not had the time to ponder the question, as he landed in his ring once again in another wacky zone. It began spinning in an infinity shape, and as he ran for his life, finding no way out, his mind went crazy with the thoughts. And then he met the last of the Ancient Walkers, and while given an opportunity to have his question answered, he did one of the most foolish things he'd ever done. When told he had one question, he asked…

"Just one?"

__

He couldn't stop hating himself for that. He'd blown his only chance at having his questions answered, everything was lost within his stupidity, and he burst out of the zone in a whirl of confusion. And now, here he sat, wondering what the answers he could have had were. Maybe he needed to walk it off.

And so Sonic, with a sigh, stepped out of the hut and breathed in the fresh air, trying to calm his mind of turmoil. He could feel the tension slipping down his spine, torturing his heart. He shook his head, knowing he should have followed Tails' chuckling advice.

"Don't think too much, it usually results in large explosions."

While Sonic had known Tails was joking, he couldn't help feeling that his mind would literally explode if he thought anymore. He tried to shut his mind into the sound of the crunching leaves below his feet and the birds chirping above. The whirlpool in his skull slowed, but did not stop. Oh well, so much for walking. Sonic inwardly grinned, and within an instant he was blazing through the forest.

The exhilaration of running this fast was something few would ever feel or understand. Sometimes you just need to let go and unwind, physically or mentally, and for Sonic it was physically to the extreme. The rush of the images of everything flashing by you, the sound of the wind, the feeling you get from knowing that almost anywhere you wanted to be you could be there within seconds, that all ceased the very strongest of whirlpools within one's head.

Shutting out everything but sounds was easier now, barely concentrating on running as he emerged himself in the passing noises. The loud wind around him had almost deafened him at first, but after sixteen years he was able to hear beyond it and did not notice it at all. He could hear perfectly clearly the breeze against the leaves, the songs of the birds, the light scampering of the nearby animals, the sound of his own feet hitting the ground rhythmically, the sound of wires crackling with electricity, the sounds of metal footsteps ahead—

_Wires? Metal footsteps?_

Sonic tripped at top speed, skidding across the ground on his face, digging a trench with his body. He lay there, unmoving, for a second or two, and suddenly his head jerked up out of the dirt. He gave a dumbfounded look ahead, seeing nothing, but still hearing the sound of crackling electricity, and slow metal footsteps. He got up like a calf just having learned to awkwardly stand up, and stumbled over the top of the small hill he had been running up. A metallic, computerized voice came to his ears as his eyes tried to comprehend what he perceived.

"**Sonic…I made…it…"**

Sonic gaped at the robot likeness of him as it collapsed on the ground, cold, red eyes fading. If Tails' theory had been correct, Sonic irrationally thought to himself, this would be about the time that his cranium would burst into flame.

****

White gloved fingers twirled in the pale, piercing light of computer screens aroun. The sounds of technology rang in his robotic ears, as he looked at his hand, mesmerized. He was so confident in his strength now that he did not care who came, whether it be the hedgehog or the king's army. With the touch of a finger he could send them into endless blankness. He saw movement in the corner of his eye on one of the screens, but he did not care. He would let it be a surprise to him who was coming to be robotized. He grinned widely to himself.

A crash from behind him did not even make the overconfident, rotund figure flinch from his reclining chair. The pale light from the monitors became insignificant in comparison to the bright light coming from outside. His intruder had blasted a hole in the side of his room. Oh well, it could be a new door, and whoever was behind him could be its robotic doormat. White teeth flashed in the light.

"Robotnik Mach II, otherwise known as Dr. Eggman, evil overlord that has taken over the once-named Mobotropolis and turned it into a mechanical enslavement headquarters now known and feared as Robotropolis. You came and filled the niche of the late Dr. Robotnik after eliminating all your enemies in your world. I respect that evil; you have the need to kill even after all enemies are vanquished. You've accomplished much in your reign of terror." A frigid, evil voice said from behind him, completely calm.

Robotnik did not move from his relaxed position. His grin curved wider.

"And I am so evil, in fact, that even sucking up to me doesn't help you escape this wonderful reign of terror you speak of. I am glad that I have the reputation I've seeked."

The glowing green figure's mouth smirked, its entire expression seeming harmlessly smiling at first look, but with a closer look, the malice and darkness behind it gave it something completely unnerving that could send knees knocking. If Robotnik had turned around, he would have lost his confidence in an instant just seeing the face. But, alas, Robotnik did not turn from his position.

"But that is the part that makes me not seek you now as a partner, but just seek to salvage whatever resources I can. Because all you seek is a reputation, you do not care about feeling the very power of life and death of everything on your fingertips as much as I do. Because, if you cared enough, you'd have already done your homework and be far ahead of me, holding me in your grasp of life and death, instead of flailing ignorantly on my fingertip."

Robotnik ceased his grin, suddenly angry, as white teeth flashed in a grimace, no longer a grin. He stood up out of his chair, letting it roll back towards the figure behind him, and turned, outstretching his open hand, yelling.

"I do not seek power as you do because I already have it, imbec—"

Even Robotnik's mouth went slack in surprise and horror as he saw the figure before him. A claw-like hand grasped the chair, the chair seeming to melt in his grasp. The unnerving smile flashed again, and the chair gleamed with bright energy, and in an instant, all that was left was black smoke slowly snaking upwards. In an instant, this monster had somehow managed to sublimate the chair!

Eggman's blue, robotic eyes filled with blazing green, piercing his corrupted, fragile mind. He kept his hand outstretched towards the figure of bright death, in a dumbfounded hope that he could robotize pure energy. A screeching laugh came to his ears.

"Ahh, but what you try to use against me is purely the resource I seek! And I've already scanned your robotic mind for it. Simple enough, the insignificant attempt of a mad, purely mortal mind to fight the omnicient. But I find your attempt useful, because, you see, what may not affect the all-powerful can delay mortal enemies, at best. So let me express my thanks."

Robotnik screamed in pain and fear as he realized his hand was melting, undergoing the same death that, it seemed, so many others had. His pale blue optic sensors caught sight of the horrific grin, at its widest, as Eggman numbly felt claws melt their way into his shoulder. He screamed again, having abandoned all hope, immersed in a world of pain.

"I know that you have trillions of other dummies to throw your mind into, and you'll be back, but I love the torture that I see on your face. I have to enjoy myself within this work sometimes, and the tortured faces are half of what makes this power so fun. You know what the other half is? _Seeing that tortured face go limp and pale as the eyes glaze over, and knowing that it was your doing._"

Screeching laughter was the last thing Robotnik heard before fire ripped through his body.

****

The roar of rushing lava filled his ears. Sweat ran down his face, and he backed away slowly from the blazing heat. He heard a whimpering-sobbing sound, unsuccessfully concealed, from the furry form on his back. His green eyes were wide in fear and awe. And then he heard a metallic voice that had suddenly developed feeling, a tone that told you that this robotic voice had a soul behind it.

"Remember, I'm a robot…

A powerful…

Unfeeling…

…robot…"

And horrible, agonizing silence, and Sonic turned around with unshed tears in his eyes, and fled down the mountain. The soft sound of lava rushing rang in his ears like death itself, and minutes later, he finally reached physical peace. And just recently, he had thought he had gained mental peace. As his mind rushed out of the memory and filled once again with the sound of his feet blazing across the ground, he realized the peace had just been broken. The unshed tears finally came out in a flood, flying behind him, but no longer tears of sorrow. Tears of hope. Feeling the cold metal on his back, Sonic sped up, blazing to Knothole.

The images of trees flashing by him cleared and he saw huts and sparse trees scattered all around. He skidded for a second, looking around frantically for the hut he needed. Stares of fear and confusion pierced into his heart, but he ignored them. The instant his eyes laid on a large hut with technology framing it all over, he disappeared in a puff of dust, leaving the crowd around him in wonder. They stared toward the hut, seeing the door swinging on one hinge, and stayed in silence before retreating to their homes.

Rotor's eyes were wide in fear and surprise. He stumbled back, his jaw moving, trying to form words. He barely was able to gape for air as he saw the mangled, fearful image he had known to hate and fear. He looked at Sonic's emotional, teary-eyed face as it stared at him. Sonic blinked out the last tears and stared at him again, his face now determined and almost…pleading?

"Help."

A simple word with so much feeling and emotion shook Rotor's fearing mind. He felt so driven to both smash Metal Sonic into bits and repair him, and shook in indecisive turmoil.

"But—Sonic…that's…"

Rotor could barely form the words. For some reason this mangled version of Metal Sonic was more frightening than the live, real Metal Sonic that almost had the power of life and death at his fingertips. But Sonic's answer was even more frightening, as it came loud and forceful to Rotor's ears.

"Metal Sonic. I know that well, Rotor, and he is nothing like what you think. You, of all my friends, I think of as trusting and open-minded when one is in need of help."

Sonic walked up, slowly, now holding Metal Sonic in his arms, staring Rotor in the eyes.

"And so, let me keep faith in that personality and trust me when I say to help him. Trust my confidence in our safety."

Sonic thrust Metal Sonic into Rotor's unwilling arms.

"**Fix him. Now.**"

****

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

A blood-curdling scream rang through the house, making Star fall out of bed and wake up in a fright. He yelled, tumbling out the door of his room in a mess, running across the hut with clothes he hadn't bothered to put in his drawers strewn behind him. He ran into the kitchen, the source of the scream. The sight strewn before him knocked him backward in shock. A bagel had fallen to his feet, the other still teetering on the kitchen counter. Spilt milk slowly flowed across the floor, like thick, white, blood. Food items were strewn randomly across the floor, every drawer hanging open precariously. The kitchen looked as if it had been ransacked in a vicious, panicking manner. And on the floor, in the middle of these items, laid a crumpled, confused figure. Golden eyes stared blankly at a clear, empty jar, marked with the simple words, _Grey Poupon_. The eyes looked up at him sadly, with a disappointed gloom to them. Weak words struck his ears.

"We're…o-out of…mustard!"

Star gave Duel a vicious, annoyed look, and Duel crumpled again into a traumatized blob. Star stepped across the food, his hands on his hips. He looked uncommonly like a parent about to lecture their child. He flicked the bagel with his foot towards Duel.

"Duel, look, I know that you love mustard a lot…"

Duel nodded like an obedient child, not realizing how annoyed Star was that he hadn't even called him "Guy".

"And that you like to put it on anything and everything edible, making extremely gross food combinations…"

As Duel nodded, Star made a screwed up face of disgust.

"But it can't be SUCH a trauma to not have any, and this bagel is just as good without mustard, actually I think it's better. So you can go out later, get some money, and buy as much mustard as you want, right? This bagel will survive without it, and so will you."

With a resigned sigh, Duel began picking up the strewn food items and eyed the bagel reluctantly. He didn't even have extra cream cheese to put on it anymore; he had used it all yesterday! That was the only substitute for mustard on a bagel, and he was out of that too! He shoveled things either into the trash or into the refrigerator, which they had just recently bought, it'd taken him a while to make that much money. He'd been in heaven that first day he tried refrigerated mustard…the sight of the empty, plain bagel and his rumbling stomach cut off that line of thought.

Should I eat it? Should I just save my hunger for when I have more mustard? Duel was agonized over the decision. Eventually, with a little encouragement from Star, Duel gave in to his stomach. He grabbed the bagel, and making a face of disgust, he bit in. He chewed achingly, and he almost spit the bagel out, making faces of agony that did not cease to entertain Star. After swallowing with his eyes clamped closed, Duel rushed for a glass of water and downed it whole.

"There…" Duel said weakly, as if he had just accomplished something fantastic and horribly tiring. "I did…it…"

And as Duel threw the bagel in the trash, Star walked back into his room, mumbling something about patheticness.

****

When Star woke up again, about an hour later, he walked out of his room, hoping no more "traumas" occurred while he was asleep. He turned the corner to find Duel in a position he was very used to seeing, scrunched up in a chair with his face hidden behind a book. The book said, in big red letters on its cover,

THE RETURN OF ZARKAWOTH

****

PART XVI

Star sighed again. Duel had been nailed in this series for two months, finishing a 500-page book every two days. Whenever he wasn't training, playing with him, making fun of Edge, eating mustard, or sleeping, Duel had his nose in a science fiction book. Both he and Edge had been relieved when Duel finished the last ZARKAWOTH'S ODDYSEY books, and Duel had been traumatized (much like with the mustard earlier this morning) when he found out that Zarkawoth had left. Unfortunately, the idiot had to return, so Star and Edge had to put up with the zombie that Duel became with a book again.

"Guy?"

Duel did not flinch.

"GUY?"

Duel's foot twitched, but his face stayed indifferent, his eyes wide and scanning quickly across the page. Star got impatient, and stomping over to Duel, ripped the book out of his hand. Duel snapped and his expression changed, as he seemed to just have become conscious that everything was there.

"GIVE THAT BACK!"

"Aren't you supposed to be looking at the blue gem thingy wit 'dge?"

"Yeah, but Zarkawoth just saved Parkawoth, his evil twin brother, from the Evil Zombie Wizards of Death, and Parkawoth is about to decide whether to turn good or to make Zarkawoth a frog for the thirty seventh time, and when someone gets turned into a frog for the thirty-seventh time they—"

"Are stuck that way unless the Great Woth Stone is recovered from the seventh mountain beyond the ninth sea and the four volcanoes by the girl in pink. I know."

"So GIVE IT BACK!"

"No! Go to 'dge! He's stayed up all night—"

Star was cut off by his other brother's tired voice.

"Studying the engravings, and has something to tell you. Now."

"'dge!"

"No, Edge! Later! Zarkawoth just saved Parkawoth, his evil twin brother…"

"And THIS evil brother is going to turn YOU into a frog for the thirty-seventh time and SHATTER the Great Woth Stone if you don't get your butt over here RIGHT NOW."

Before Duel could protest, Edge had dragged him out of the hut as Star rushed to hide the book. Zarkawoth would have to wait.

****

_Tap…tap…tap…_

Sonic impatiently tapped his foot as he gritted his teeth to keep himself from running into the room behind him. He heard sparks and metal clanging from behind him, and the wait was painful. He could barely stand sitting there on that uncomfortable step, wondering, wondering…what would happen now? Would Metal Sonic survive? Could he live a normal life? What would the King say about this, would he even permit Metal Sonic to be here? Was there a chance of Metal Sonic's programming taking over again? Would he be able to defeat Robotnik?

Sonic, you gotta stop thinking, all this will turn out all right. At least Rotor has agreed to fix him, and even improve him if he's recoverable. C'mon, if you can't trust Rotor, whom can you trust? He heard the story, and he's doing all he can with all that technological genius in his head. And Tails is in there too, he experienced it all, he'll do everything he can and more to help Metal Sonic! Stop worrying, you idiot!

Sonic's thoughts were cut off by the sound of a door slowly opening. He jolted up on impulse and looked back to Rotor. He had his head peeked around the door, and a look of half-astonishment, half-excitement lighted his face. He said, trying to look the slightest bit intelligent,

"Metal Sonic's systems are incredibly complex, I've barely been able to improve on him, especially with the complexity of the machinery that draws energy from the power stone. He'd practically be dead without the power stone now, it's almost as important for his functioning as his central nervous complex. So all I did was add in a few more gadgets, improve the efficiency of his plasma blasts, and my main project was recovering what was left of his rocket booster system and making it better than ever. His central nervous complex was almost untouched, which is probably how he was able to make his way down here before malfunctioning. But the rest of him was pretty beat—"

"Cut to the chase, Rotor, is he ok or dead?"

Rotor grinned. "How would I have made improvements on him if he wasn't alive? I searched his mind to make sure his intentions were good, all his data about killing you had been deleted, and it was almost impossible to analyze his programming—"

"Because he no longer has programming. Well, can I see him?"

"Yeah, we're about to surge some electrical energy into him to get him functioning on his own again, come on in!"

Sonic grinned widely as he walked in, incredibly relieved and ecstatic at his luck. Metal was all right! The words that would have filled him up with hatred before now filled him up with joy. As he scanned the room, he saw the cot that Rotor slept on, surrounded by technical gadgets. Not far from it were thousands of computer screens, and what looked like the back of very large technowhatzits that Sonic would never understand the complexity of. It seemed that Metal Sonic was lying behind all these.

Tails peeked over the large gadgets, grinning as wide as Sonic was.

"Can I do it now?" He asked with the impatience of an eleven-year-old boy.

Rotor responded quickly. "Go for it."

Tails seemed to press a button below him, and Sonic saw sparks flash in the air. Suddenly, Tails went flying back through the computers, and a globe of bright blue light blinded Sonic. Computers went flying, circuitry randomly spearing through the walls. All that filled Sonic's mind was the sphere of pure blue light, awesome power ringing in his ears. He struggled to keep his ground, sliding backwards toward the completely dismantled door. The light seemed to pinnacle, completely blinding him even with his eyes closed, and then it all stopped in an instant, like a light turning off.

Sonic opened his eyes cautiously. Around him was scattered debris, but there was no sign of the blue light. He looked to where it had come from, and did a double take as he realized what had happened. There, before him, in the empty room, stood Metal Sonic.

He didn't look much different from how he was before, as Sonic remembered him from that fateful day on Mt. Mobius. His sharp blue spikes no longer went straight up, but curved down some as Sonic's did. Only a narrow spike on each side of his metal cheeks went straight up. His now golden eyes seemed softer, without the sharp, corrupt edge to them that pierced straight through you. Somehow, his face looked more human, it reflected the soul he had gained. His lower body hadn't changed, there was still a glowing Power Stone lodged into his chest, and the metal of his arms seemed newer, as if new life shined through them, not just new metal. There was a crystalline spike on each knee, but otherwise nothing had changed in his appearance.

But there was something else, a more dramatic change than his appearance. The way he held himself, the way he looked at his hand curiously, it was all different. You could see within him that there was no longer the arrogance and hate that there once was. There was a feeling around him that was indescribable, as if coming from evil had made him more pure than others. He grinned, but it was not an evil smirk, it was a smile of joy.

"Fleshlings can be so stupid, can't they, Sonic? Rotor, you should have known that bringing me back so suddenly would have kept me from controlling the power of the Power Stone for a second until I gain real consciousness. It's like waking a horse up by slapping them on the butt, they run as fast as they can for a second until they get control."

Metal Sonic smiled again.

"Sorry about the damage, Rotor, thanks for repairing me. You too, Tails."

Sonic laughed. Something about the word "thanks" coming out of Metal's mouth was both funny and relieving at the same time.

"Metal, I can't believe it! How'd you—"

"Sonic, please don't call me Metal Sonic anymore. My full name now should be Neo Metal Sonic, but please call me just Neo."

Sonic nodded in understanding.

"Metal Sonic died at the volcano. The hated machine of death no longer lives, he is now nothing but a being who wants to leave what once was behind."

****

"EDGE! I was just at the good part of the book!"

The wind, stronger than usual, almost drowned out Duel's cries. Edge's grip stayed constant on Duel's arm, practically cutting off his circulation as he was dragged behind Edge to the Chaos Emerald. The wind made it all the harder for Edge to get Duel to where he wanted.

"It's ALWAYS the good part with you, Duel. I have to show you this, and I have to show it to you NOW. Then I have to sleep."

"What can be so important that it can't wait?"

"This can, idiot. You'll see."

"Once we're finished, can I read and get us some more mustard?"

"Fine."

"Ok." Duel immediately became cheery and willing, running past Edge, most likely to get it done faster. Edge was past annoyed at Duel's little obsessions, but he could sympathize. He was most likely as obsessed with Sariah as Duel was with mustard and sci-fi books. At least Duel can get what he's obsessed with, unlike me…Edge was pessimistic when it came to girls, and he had convinced himself that Sariah disliked him and just talked to him because she felt sorry for him. Little did he know how wrong he was.

Edge ran up with Duel, being careful to not let the wind topple him over. It hadn't been this strong for years, they should get ready for a storm. But first Edge had to show Duel what he'd found over the night. Then both he and Duel would be oblivious to the storm as he slept and Duel read. They needed a day inside before they tried to figure out what was linked to what he'd found here anyway.

They came to the pedestal, the chaos emerald shining blue brighter than usual. Maybe it was linked to the storm. Edge slowed his pace, in reverence of the emerald and the engravings below it. Duel did also, it seemed that even obsession with a book could do nothing against the effects of being near the chaos emerald. Edge went to the pedestal and kneeled down in front of the engravings, scanning them one more time to make sure he was correct. Duel sat down next to him, cross-legged, and peered into the engravings.

"I can't make any sense of them."

"Neither could I, yesterday. Took me hours for the first letter. But I think I've got the basic structure of the language down now, and I know what it says.

"So what does it say?"

Edge took a deep breath. "Well, above, you see the seven chaos emeralds all gathered together, a rare thing, but it's there. Then, there's a power stone, I've only heard about those in myth and rumor. You remember them from the stories Dad used to tell us…"

Duel shuddered at the sensitive subject.

"Well, anyway, then there's a power ring, you see those all over here. And below has to do with these three, I think."

"Come on, the suspense is killing me! Read it!"

"Ok. _Solve the Riddle and unlock the key to lock all into one. Then, all will exist in black or white. _I think locking all into one might have to do with linking the chaos emeralds, power stones, and rings into one entity of power. I don't know about the black or white thing though…pretty freaky, huh?"

Duel had a bewildered look covering his face.

"What?" He said.

"You heard me."

"No I didn't."

"Sure. I said that, inscribed here, is a picture of the chaos emeralds, a power stone, and one ring. Below it says, loosely translated, _Solve the Riddle and unlock the key to lock all into one. Then, all will exist in black or white._"

"…what?"

"Stop that, idiot. You know perfectly well what I said, and I know, it's more far-fetched than anything you've ever read in those Zarkocrap books you read."

Duel was so surprised, he didn't bother to protest Edge's insults. "No duh…that's crazy, the power of the chaos emeralds ALONE is impossibly big…I doubt the mind would be able to comprehend how much power all that would create!"

"Yeah, so you agree that after I get a good amount of sleep, we try to figure out what this is linked to? I think there should be more inscriptions than this, it's too vague."

Duel just nodded his head, and he set off with his brother for home in silence, ignoring the strong winds. Just as they came within sight of the hut that they lived in, Duel tried to make conversation, because he could no longer stand the silence.

"Pretty big storm, huh?"

"Yeah, I haven't felt winds this strong here since…" Edge's reply went short.

"About a week before mom and dad…"

Duel finished his sentence with a whispering tone that barely carried in the winds.

"Disappeared…"

Both Duel and Edge were too bewildered and tired to try and put two and two together, and wouldn't have anyway. They were both tired of trying to sort out history, no matter what answers flew in their face.

****

The sun slowly began to embrace the horizon, fire spreading across the ocean and sky in a gorgeous spectacle. The orange-red light painted the ocean and the flying landmass above it with the paintbrush of nature, making the island above look peaceful and quiet to the observing fish or seagull as it slowly passed over them. While the sunset was true, the image it made was not. The Floating Island it shone on was anything but peaceful at the moment.

The red echidna that was responsible for guarding this island was now the main focus of the absence of peace. Knuckles barely had the time to release a scream of pain as he flew backwards in recoil. He hit the flat side of a large boulder with a thud, screaming out again, hacking out blood. He stayed on the side of the boulder, defying gravity, as if he were pinned on like a doll. He opened one eye to see the blurry image in front of him.

He'd never caught a sight of his enemy's full figure. Even now, all he saw was his face, inches away. The heat was almost as painful as his wounds, and Knuckles almost regretted pissing the blazing figure in front of him off. But remembering what it would've taken to keep this monster happy, Knuckles' regret dissolved into hatred. But he had to admit this was one of the last people on the planet he wanted to piss off.

The green blaze almost blinded him as he locked his sight with the evil, soulless eyes in front of him. His mouth was curled in a sneer, much unlike the evil grin Knuckles had originally been greeted with. Yup, he had managed to make this guy as angry as humanly, or inhumanly possible.

"Look, Knuckles." The icy voice now blazed with rage. "I'm going to come back a day from tomorrow morning. If you haven't changed your mind by then, then I will blast my way through this island until I find your emerald. I don't care how many it kills, I will find that emerald. And don't worry, I'm not afraid to kill."

The sneer turned into a grin as Knuckles realized what was about to happen. His eyes went wide as he heard an explosion behind him. As suddenly as he had come, the blazing green figure disappeared, and Knuckles fell down off the rock as gravity took over. He dazedly gazed backwards, seeing the trench burned through the rock he had been on. Beyond the trench, where the blast had been aimed, stood a pile of wreckage, what was once a house, burning, the smell of death seeping into his nose. With a weak gasp of horror, Knuckles crumpled to the ground as the sweet darkness of unconsciousness enveloped him.

----

Duel searches for mustard and everyone begins to prepare for the next morning, in Chapter 3, _Preparations…_! The baddie is a'coming, and don't expect Knux to face him alone!


End file.
